


Spitting Out Fire

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2010s, African-Americans, Arrogance, Black Character(s), Celebrities, Character(s) of Color, Cultural References, Curses, Fame, Fire Powers, Gen, Hip Hop, Humor, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Misogyny, Modern Era, Music Creation, Musicians, Parody, Pop Culture, Rags to Riches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: A recording crew encounter a big surprise while working with an up and coming young rapper.





	Spitting Out Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on Reddit and written just for fun.

Aspiring young rapper Big N Money was called into the studio to record the title track on his debut album; a trap influenced anthem about a modern day Bonnie and Clyde, featuring R&B star Candy Belle.

A cue was given for him to begin and he wasted no time in firing out the first verse. Literally.

Candy Belle, whom was in the room with him, screamed in terror while instinctively shielding her face.

The studio technicians were rather shaken at the fire breathing display, though Big N Money's manager remained unfazed.

He called Candy Belle into the control room before stepping forward to put the twenty five year old man back in place.

"I don't know about the neighborhood you came from, but the recording studio is no place for circus tricks." He scolded into the microphone. "We need to have this album out in twenty days, so no funny business."

"But, you don't understand!" Big N Money protested while ripping off his headphones. "An old lady cursed me for banging her daughter. No bitch has wanted to come near me since."

"An amusing story. Let's do another take."

"No!"

At that, Big N Money rushed out of the building and on to the street, leaving his musical career behind in search of a more mundane job.


End file.
